Συζήτηση χρήστη:Game widow
Greek wiki Hello Game widow! I want to thank you for all the work you do in the Greek section of this wiki. You help is huge, a thousand thanks! :Thank-you :) ... just leave me a list of any documents you'd like created and i'll do them right away (the same goes for any necessary corrections) — Game widow 10:16, 2 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) Yennefer Oh, dear god... I am terribly sorry i did all that mess. Now i just saw what i did and what i was supposed to do! (And i wondered, how on earth am i going to do all this. Now i see it's not so difficult, if you know what you 're doing). Umm, OK, i won't (at least i 'll try not to) do anything so wrong again. I 'm talking about the page of Yennefer i posted today. If you could edit this mess (again, i 'm terribly sorry i ask this), you 'd do me a huge favor. Yours, Cassandra. Links to pages and forms of the words Hello. I answered your questions in my talk page, i wonder if i did right (tell me if not, just for the future). But i have a new question to you: Greek language has many forms for each word (such as cases and genres). What if a page title is in the nominative case (pages '' must'' be in nominative, right? ) and the word in a text that links to this page is in another? For example, in a text we say that Geralt and Ciri went to Melitele's temple. This is "Ο Geralt και η Ciri πήγαν στο Ναό της Melitele". But the page for this must be in the nominative "Ο Ναός της Melitele". What happens with the link? Do i have to use an incorrect form of the word in the text (always nominative), or there is a solution to the problem? --Cassandra Gotha 19:13, 4 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) Plural for monster Beasts:Θηρία Monsters:Τέρατα. As i told you, (in case you didn't see it), avoid the word θηρίο, unless it's for The Beast. We mostly say "τέρατα". About the combat: Use the same word, "μάχη". "Σύστημα μάχης", (Combat system), we say it in Greek. For "battle" we use the word "σύρραξη" or "συμπλοκή", but both are too formal. So, "μάχη" for all. :) I 'll search my new buttons, like the "move", and i hope i 'll manage to do things right. This redirection thing worries me, but i know i 'm gonna be fine. :) See you! --Cassandra Gotha 06:44, 5 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) Names Another thing i wanted to tell you is that we can't change the names of the quests. That is, of course, because the game hasn't been translated into the Greek language. We play it in English, so all quest titles must remain as there is. (I think we did wrong we already translated some other stuff, like Geral's name into Γκέραλτ, or the mods' titles. But we can stop it before it goes too far). Generally, we can't translate anything of what we use in the game (locations, books, recipes, persons). Thank you (again) for your time! P.S. There are some exceptions, like when we say "The Yaruga River". It's not bad to be translated into "Ο Ποταμός Yaruga". --Cassandra Gotha 09:52, 5 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) Names in English If you 'd be so kind to change back in English some things, i 'll be a good girl and search for them in other pages, because they 'd have spread like false news... I know you asked me the translations of these, and i didn't say then that it wouldn't be correct if we write them in Greek, but now i know; it won't happen again, OK? I promise on my first play through The Witcher 2. :) 1) All the books' names. I mean Sapkowski's works, and in-game books. 2) The mods' titles, back to "Price of Neutrality" and "Side Effects". 3) All the locations. The Inn must remain "Inn". The "Outskirts of Vizima" must remain "Outskirst". I 'll explain (in brackets) what needs to be explained in Greek. Please don't change the title "Η σειρά The Witcher". This is the perfect example of what we generally want. Well, i think that's all. I 'll write the titles in Greek next to the English, (in the texts i mean), inside brackets. Another thing i tried to correct but couldn't do it, is in category books/συλλογές διηγημάτων/ιστορίες/χαρακτήρες στα ιστορίες. It's the phrase "χαρακτήρες στα ιστορίες" that made me want to make an edit there. The correct is "Στις ιστορίες", or "Στα διηγήματα". I 'd suggest you 'd change it in "Στα διηγήματα", because it's the word we mostly use for "sort stories". So, it must become like this: books/συλλογές διηγημάτων/διηγήματα/χαρακτήρες στα διηγήματα. See you! --Cassandra Gotha 07:44, 6 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC)